Beauty and the Kaiba
by DragonessK
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, the plot as you've never seen it! The prologue is even widely different. Enchantress? What Enchantress? It was clearly a misguided fae who cast that spell and that was only after she saw the prince kill his butler. AU SerenityKaiba
1. Prologue

**Beauty and the Kaiba**

A version of Beauty and the Beast with a Yu-Gi-Oh twist.

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time there was a handsome prince named Kaiba. He lived in the middle of the woods with no one around. The only company he ever had were the servants in his castle. He was an only child and his parents had died when he was young leaving him with only a butler to look after him. The butler was cruel and cold thinking only of getting the prince's money and status for himself. The prince, realizing this, slowly became hard and cold toward the world locking up all his emotions. Then, one day the butler went too far and Kaiba, in a fit of rage, killed him by pushing him out the balcony window. A nearby Wood Fae saw this and pitied the poor boy, who would surely end up living a lonely life. She decided that she was going to try to help him change in the hopes that his future would become brighter._

_Unfortunately, this particular Fae was no good at planning so the idea she came up with turned out to be horrid. She decided to put a curse on the boy so that he would become an ugly creature and he would stay that way until he loved and was loved in return. Then, he would finally change back. Happy with her plan she flew to the castle and into the balcony window. Looking around she spotted a very shocked young man. Assuming this to be the prince she chanted her spell and flew back out the window. Before she could leave, however, she noticed a gorgeous garden. Flying low she cast a spell on the garden so it would always be supremely beautiful. Maybe this garden would attract some beautiful young girl for the prince to love. After noticing all the lovely roses the Fae decided that perhaps there should be a time frame for the prince. After a while he would be too cold for the rest of the world. So, charming a rose to live for many years and only die when there was no longer any hope for the prince she flew back up to his room._

_Kaiba upon seeing the Fae fly in was stupefied. He had never seen a Faerie before and he hadn't even realized that they existed. Before he could say a word, however, she was flying back out to whence she came. He tried to walk over to the window to see where she was going and he realized that his body wouldn't move. Not only that but it was changing, shifting, and becoming something else. While his transformation was taking place the Fae flew back in, placed a rose on his table and murmured something about it dying when there was no hope left for him. He wasn't able to hear her properly however since his ears were shifting and not working as well as they normally should. A while after she had left once again the transformation was complete and he could move once more. So he went over to the mirror and he looked into it not knowing what to expect. He yelled, or at least tried to, when he saw a bear looking back at him._

**Prologue End**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast although this version does not have the same exact plot. It's very different as you can see and I do believe the copyright on Beauty and the Beast has expired anyways.

**Authoress Notes- **I hope you will further enjoy my story. I am open to comments so if you would like to please review and tell me what you think. I would also like to know if anyone thinks that I need a beta? If so then let me know if you would like to be my beta. Although I use Microsoft Works Word Processor I can also put it in Microsoft Word so you must have one or the other.

Edit I have begun to edit my story. Not completely just a bit of rephrasing and such. I realize the prologue is rather short but it IS just a prologue. This will undoubtedly be the shortest chapter in the entire story.

Please Review,

Kat


	2. Enter the Beauty

**Chapter 1**

Serenity walked slowly down the street on her way home from the library. Her long auburn hair was braided back and her green eyes were scanning the pages of a new book. She was so caught up in the tale of romance and mystery however, that she didn't notice as Tristan and Duke snuck up from the side. All of a sudden, Duke grabbed her arms as Tristan took her book. As her long time admirers they did this frequently for attention.

"What do we have here," Duke taunted holding her back.

Tristan waved her book in front of her, "It looks like we have a beautiful girl ruining herself by reading." Duke nodded as they continued to taunt her in a playful manner. Serenity was so used to them stealing her books that she didn't struggle or plead with them as she used to. She waited for the perfect moment in which to perform the moves her brother had taught her. She stepped on Duke's foot and, as soon as he let go of her, dashed forward to grab her book. Just out of spite she kicked Tristan's ankle before she ran home, well as close to running as she could get in her green heels. In her front yard she ran straight into Mai, her brother's girlfriend.

"Hon, you look flushed, what's wrong?" Mai asked as Serenity muttered her apologies.

"It's just Duke and Tristan being annoying bums again," Serenity smiled as she remembered Duke's yelps as her heel came in contact with his toes.

Mai saw Serenity's small smile, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just remembering how I stepped on Duke's foot…"

"You didn't!" Mai yelled trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I actually did, but I need to talk to my brother so if you'll excuse me," Serenity pushed past Mai and walked into the cottage she shared with her brother.

Looking around Serenity spotted a note on the table. Picking it up, she read it and gasped.

_Little Sister,_

_I'm sorry that I had to tell you this in a note but I knew that you wouldn't let me go if I had waited to tell you in person. I'm participating in a duel in the next town over. To save time I'm going to have to pass through the forest. Yes, I know, I know, you don't want me to go but I'll be at the town before nightfall so I should be fine. Be good because I asked Mai to keep an eye on you. I should be back in three days._

_Love,_

_Joey_

Of course our dear Joey was not having any fun. Although, if you were traveling through a spooky forest with only a horse as company, and an old horse at that, you would not be singing and skipping along either. Every time he heard the wolves howl he jumped and scared his already skittish horse. It was said that werewolves lived in the forest, of course that theory had never been proven but still, you never do know. In all actuality there was only a few Fae, a pack of blood thirsty wolves, a castle, and a prince-turned-bear (who is constantly in a really awful mood) living in that forest. That's nothing to be scared of, well actually it is, but Joey didn't know any of this, he was scared of the pretend werewolves.

Despite all of the dangers, his journey _would _have been fine if he had stayed on the path. Unfortunately our blood thirsty pack of wolves happened to smell his horse. They came out from behind the trees and spooked the horse. The horse had already been scared enough but when he saw the wolves it was just the last straw, I think that almost anyone else would have turned and ran in his shoes too. The poor scared beast ran into the trees and straight toward the castle, the wolves chased him for awhile but as they got closer to the castle they stopped and gave up. Not even a tasty horse was worth going near that castle. The horse, unfortunately, didn't know anything about the castle so he kept running till he reached it. Then, he reared at the gates, knocking off his rider in the process. The horse had no idea where to go after having hit this dead end so he ran straight home.

Joey was, by now, wet, cold, and severely spooked. Seeing the castle he decided to see if anyone lived there. So, he opened the gate and walked toward the door. It was already dark so he didn't notice the lovely garden that he walked past, not that he would have cared much at the moment anyways. Knocking on the door he waited a minute until it was answered, by a male elf. Again, darkness hid this little fact from Joey. However this was probably a fact that Joey would have cared about had he noticed.

"Please sir, I was traveling through the forest when I got knocked from my horse. I was wondering if I could perhaps stay here for the night," Joey pleaded.

The elf waited a minute before answering, "My master says that it is fine so let me escort you to a room."

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'What happened to the prince?' or maybe 'What's with the elf?' Well to answer that I'll have to go back about ten years, to about a week after the misguided Fae cast her spell upon the prince.

Now, the Fae Queen had heard of the poor Wood Fae's attempt at bringing happiness to the poor lonely boy. The Queen even agreed that something should have been done about him, but turning him into a bear? That wasn't a good idea. Bears couldn't talk, they didn't have opposable thumbs, and above all they scared people! The Queen had checked in on the prince and she had found that all his servants had fled and that he was having trouble fixing his food. No, this was not a good idea at all.

So, the Queen called upon the poor Wood Fae and kindly requested that she remove the spell. Unfortunately, the poor fae couldn't. It was not that she didn't want to; oh no she had seen the error of her actions. She just couldn't because she didn't remember the spell that she had used. When the Queen had found out, well let's just say that she wasn't happy with this particular fae. After ranting quite a bit the Queen realized that all she could do was help the prince out. She realized that he still thought like a human, it was just his outer shape that had changed. So she decided to ask the Elves for help. Since they could speak any language, even bear, they would work perfectly as the prince's helpers. The Elves were sympathetic so they sent a few willing elves to help out the prince. With a few elves and a few faeries the queen figured that the prince would be fine for the time being.

Now that you know what's happening let's go back to the current time period shall we?

Joey had been shown to a room where he promptly fell asleep. The next morning he woke to find breakfast laid out by his bed. He sat down to a quick meal of bacon and ham with freshly squeezed orange juice. After eating Joey searched for the door thinking that he'd run into someone on his way out, he never did. Eventually he found the exit and right before leaving he yelled a thank you to whoever might be listening.

Heading towards the gate he passed dozens of flowers, and quite a few of 'Don't pick the flowers' signs too. As soon as he came to the sun flowers though, he couldn't help it. They were just too gorgeous and sun flowers were Serenity's favorite. He picked one.

As soon as he picked it, it died and crumbled.

"Excuse me sir," he heard someone say. Joey spun around and saw a small woman, but standing next to her was a black bear. Joey yelled in alarm and tried to run but he found that his legs couldn't move.

"Why did you pick that flower? Did you not see the signs? Do you know how to read?" The strange woman asked.

Looking closer Joey realized that this woman was a fae. She had red eyes which complemented her dark red hair. She was wearing a dark red dress and had see-through wings which were tinted red. Obviously this fae liked red. Although, she wasn't divinely beautiful like faeries were supposed to be. She was pretty and all but she ha a no-nonsense look about her. "I… I'm sorry," Joey stuttered wanting to run his fingers through his hair, "I wanted a gift for my sister. She must be worried about me."

The bear turned to the fae and growled. The fae looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to Joey. "You may leave if you promise to bring your sister back here."

"No freaking way!" Joey yelled.

The fae frowned, "No?"

"No," Joey said in answer to her question.

"Then yes?" the fae smiled.

"No!" Joey yelled.

"No?" the fae frowned again.

"Yes."

The fae smirked and snapped her fingers, "Then the deal is done."

All of a sudden Joey found himself at home. 'Oh no, what have I done,' he thought. He found Serenity who hugged him and told him how glad she was that he was back safely. He told her all about what had happened and Serenity became excited.

"Can I go at least visit the faeries?" she pleaded.

"No! You aren't going anywhere!" Joey said as someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it and found two elves standing there.

"We're here to pick up Miss. Serenity," they said in unison.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast although this version does not have the same exact plot. Just the basic idea.

**Comments to Reviewers-**

**Paladin Dragoon** Well now you know who the Beauty is. I updated as soon as possible I hope you're happy.

**Setosbabydragon **Here's the answer to your question I hope it's who you wanted it to be.

**Female-Yami/Yugi **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Authoress Notes-** Well I decided to use Serenity. I wanted to use Mai but she and Kaiba's personalities would never work together. So I was left between Anzu and Serenity. They both have at least one admirer but Serenity has the family member that we know so I decided to use her. Originally I was going to go with whoever a reviewer suggested but I didn't want everyone suggesting different people so I didn't say anything. I hope you guys are happy with my choice. Please review as they motivate me to update faster.

-Edit- One change I made in my editing spreethat I feel like commenting on. 'Joey yelled in alarm and tried to run' was originally 'Joey screamed and tried to run' but while I was re-reading this I had the mental image of Joey screaming like a little girl. Now as amusing as that mental image was (somehow Joey ended up in a pink outfit…) it wasn't exactly what I wanted to convey so I changed it.  
But I figured I'd share the mental image wealth with you all.

Please Review,

Kat


	3. Settling In

**-Previously-**

The fae smirked and snapped her fingers, "Then the deal is done."

All of a sudden Joey found himself at home. 'Oh no, what have I done,' he thought. He found Serenity who hugged him and told him how glad she was that he was back safely. He told her all about what had happened and Serenity got excited.

"Can I go at least visit the faeries?" she pleaded.

"No! You aren't going anywhere!" Joey said as someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it and found two elves standing there.

"We're here to pick up Miss. Serenity," they said in unison.

**Chapter 2**

"No you aren't!" Joey yelled trying to slam the door but he found that he couldn't move, yet again. 'Stupid magic…' he thought.

The elves didn't utter a sound. The one in red walked over to Serenity and offered her his hand. Entranced, she took it, and with that silent agreement they disappeared. Joey found that he could move again so he ran to tell Tristan and Duke perhaps they could help him save her.

Serenity looked around at the garden that surrounded her. It was beautiful the flowers were vibrant and lovely. Suddenly she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked over and noticed that the elves wanted her to walk to the castle with them. She walked to the castle admiring all the lovely flowers. Once into the castle she looked around at her new home. It was fairly well kept for a castle and it even had a slightly homey look but there were so few people around that it seemed a little empty. As she was observing her surroundings a female fae came up to her little party and tapped her on the shoulders. Serenity jumped and looked her over. The fae had short brown hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing a baby pink dress and her wings reminded Serenity of pink rose petals.

"This is Anzu," one of the elves who had been accompanying her said, "She'll be helping you settle in." With that both elves walked off leaving her with the female fae.

"Hello! I'm sure you're tired so I'll escort you to your room right away," Anzu took Serenity's hand and led her up the stairs. "I decided to give you the one next to mine so that you'll be close by if you have any questions. It also has a balcony and one of the hugest bathrooms in the castle." Anzu stopped in front of a pair of oak doors and seemed to be thinking. Finally she spoke, "I decorated the room pink because that's my favorite color, but, maybe we should change that. What's your favorite color?"

Serenity thought for a moment and wanted to say pink so that this fae wouldn't have to go to the trouble of redoing her room. Then she remembered that she had heard that faeries could tell if you were lying or not. "I love the colors black and forest green, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, of course not! I'll give your room a green scheme since black is so depressing," Anzu tapped the door and opened it.

Serenity looked at her new room. It was huge! The room was a bit bigger than her entire cottage. She had a queen size bed decorated with a forest green blanket and jade green pillows. It had mosquito netting which matched the color of her pillows. The carpet was forest green and the walls were just plain green. Looking out onto her balcony she realized that it had a view of the back garden and to her joy, a lake! This garden made the one in the front yard look like it was only a bunch of flowers. It probably was. Turning around she noticed that Anzu was looking at her expectantly.

"Well…?" Anzu smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Of course it's so huge and beautiful!" Serenity plopped down on her bed.

"That's good, the bathroom is just through there," Anzu pointed to a door that serenity hadn't noticed. "I recommend that you take a shower before you get dressed for dinner. All you have to do is yell my name and I'll come get you." After saying all of that Anzu just disappeared.

Serenity took a nice long bubble bath and to her joy the bubbles were green! The water was its normal transparent color however which just made the green bubbles look even prettier. In fact, the water stayed clean and warm throughout the bath. Eventually Serenity had to get out of the bath though and she did so grudgingly. She wrapped a towel around her body and inspected her closet. She decided to wear a black dress that swept the floor. Quickly Serenity changed into the dress and inspected herself in the mirror. The top was a little too clingy for her liking but it would do.

"Anzu! I'm ready for dinner," she yelled.

"That's good!" Anzu appeared right next to Serenity. "Here you'll need to wear this necklace. It will allow you to talk with Kaiba." Anzu put a simple necklace with a silver drop around Serenity's neck.

"Who is Kaiba?" Serenity asked aloud.

"Well he's the master of this castle but, he's not exactly human."

"Neither are you."

"Well, he doesn't resemble a human either," Anzu took Serenity's hand and led her toward the dining room. "Now don't be scared," Anzu said as she opened to doors.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast although this version does not have the same exact plot. Just the basic ideas I suppose.

**Comments to Reviewers-**

**VanillaMoose4132 **I'm glad you like the pairing.

**Female-Yami/Yugi **This as soon as I could get the update out! I think most updates will be every other day till school starts.

**Solo-girl **Actually this whole Idea came to me while watching the Disney movie. I was thinking about what a great beast Kaiba would be.

**hjkl **Hope you liked this chapter!

**amanda **I'm glad you liked it!

**Authoress Notes-** This Chapter wasn't much I know. They will be meeting in the next chapter and well. It's going to be total chaos. Anzu Téa and I hope you don't mind that I made her a fae. I think that she'll have a fairly major role, without any friendship speeches. I couldn't go over this chapter as well as the others but I hope that I don't have too many mistakes.

-Edit- This was a bad chapter. I occasionally looked at the way I worded things and wondered if I was on drugs writing this. Also, did anyone realize that I originally never mentioned Serenity getting dressed? I read that last part and I was thinking, "Waaaaaait, she's going to dinner? Did she ever put clothes on?" I looked back and no she never had. So I added that in of course. After all, can't have her going to dinner in just a towel.

Please Review,

Kat


	4. Meetings

**-Previously-**

"Anzu! I'm ready for dinner," she yelled.

"That's good!" Anzu appeared right next to Serenity. "Here you'll need to wear this necklace. It will allow you to talk with Kaiba." Anzu put a simple necklace with a silver drop around Serenity's neck.

"Who is Kaiba?" Serenity asked aloud.

"Well he's the master of this castle but, he's not exactly human."

"Neither are you."

"Well, he doesn't resemble a human either," Anzu took Serenity's hand and led her toward the dining room. "Now don't be scared," Anzu said as she opened to doors.

**-Chapter 3-**

Serenity walked into the dining room and saw two sets of plates laid out. She turned to look back at Anzu but found the doors shut securely behind her. She sat down in the nearest chair hoping that it was hers and waited for Kaiba to arrive.

_'Hello,' _Serenity heard a voice but it was weird. She couldn't tell where it came from. Looking around she saw a large black bear. She was frozen from fear until the bear started moving toward her. As soon as it got close she jumped up and screamed.

Tristan and Duke were at the local bar showing off by challenging each other to drinking games when Joey ran in. He dragged them outside and hurriedly told them what had happened.

"Joey, you're joking right?" Duke asked, "Come on, there is no such thing as faeries."

Joey was about to insist that there was when his brain started to work again. 'Of course they won't believe me without proof. I didn't even believe in faeries until today. I suppose I'll have to give them some evidence.'

"I was joking," Joey said thinking of an excuse, "I did find a castle though and I showed Serenity. I came to get you guys because she got lost in it and I can't find her."

"Well there's no time to waste! We need to find Serenity!" Tristan grabbed Joey and dragged him off to the stables. In the stables Joey, Tristan, and Duke all mounted horses and rode off into the woods.

'_So you're the new girl? You aren't much but I guess you'll do.' _Serenity looked around wondering what she just heard.

_'It's me you imbecile. I'm the bear standing right in front of you.'_

Serenity looked at the bear wide-eyed"What _are _you?" she asked tentatively.

_'That is for me, as the intelligent one, to know and for you to wonder. You can call me Kaiba if you need to refer to me as anything.' _The bear seemed to be scrutinizing her. Serenity tried not to squeal as the bear sniffed at her.

"Um… do you mind if I go now?" She asked, wanting nothing more than to just escape from this situation.

_'No you may not leave yet. I need you to answer my questions. Are you astute? If you don't know what that means just say no.' _Serenity faltered, not knowing what astute meant but not wanting to say no. The bear growled at her as if to say, "answer me".

"No I have no clue what astute means." Serenity flinched not knowing what to expect.

_'You aren't smart enough! You may leave now, and ask the first person you see to send Jorah to me,'_ the bear turn as if dismissing her.

Serenity stared at him, appalled. No one had ever insulted her intelligence and she didn't appreciate this _thing_ insulting it now. All fear gone Serenity stood up straight and glared at the bear.

"I don't know who you think you are but I don't appreciate your snide remarks!" The bear turned and growled at her. Seeing the pointed teeth Serenity lost all of her mettle and ran out of the room. Eventually, she managed to find her bedroom because it wasn't very far from the dining room. Opening the doors she noticed a very pretty fae sitting on her bed.

The fae stood and smiled, "Hello dear, I'm Naiya. I'll be helping you get used to this place along with Anzu." Naiya absentmindedly ran her hand through her long black hair.

Serenity studied Naiya and found herself in love with Naiya's dark blue dress. It was strangely Renaissance in appearance and had a clover design. Looking up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes Serenity smiled. Then, suddenly Serenity remembered what Kaiba had told her.

"That bear thing, I mean… Kaiba, said that he wanted to talk to someone named… Jori I think it was?" Serenity confusedly told Naiya.

Naiya frowned, "There isn't anyone called- oh Jorah!" Naiya smiled, "I'll see you in the morning then," and with that Naiya went off to find Jorah.

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Jorah!_ _The girl is stupid and she isn't even that pretty! Why can't you get me a new one!' _Kaiba growled at Jorah, the red-headed fae that had cleverly tricked Joey in the garden.

"Damnit Kaiba! This is the ninth one you've rejected! Granted a couple of them were senseless and vacant but a few of those girls were okay," Jorah sighed. "I'm sorry Kaiba but you're going to have to make do with this girl, at least she wasn't screaming her head off."

Kaiba growled, annoyed. _'This girl isn't sufficient. I need someone who is intelligent and witty. Someone who is at least good-looking and has backbone. I suppose this one has backbone but she's still a child and not up to my standards intelligence-wise.'_

Jorah huffed and glared at Kaiba, "I'll go check out the girl but if I don't find any serious problems she's staying. No you're not getting your way this time I don't want to bother with finding a new girl!" Jorah glared at him one last time and walked in the general direction of Serenity's room.

Reaching Serenity's room Jorah knocked on the door once before entering. As she walking in she noticed Serenity jump slightly at the sudden intrusion. Serenity was sitting up in bed looking very upset about something. Jorah looked at the poor girl, she wasn't that bad looking. Although Kaiba did have a point about the girl being a little young but Jorah refused to let that spoiled bear have his way again.

"How old are you?" Jorah asked suddenly.

Serenity was startled and answered automatically, "I'm seventeen."

Jorah smirked, Kaiba was twenty-one. It was only a four year difference; all they needed to do was make sure that the girl looked a little older. That wasn't even necessary but a corset and a little well applied make-up would fix that problem easily anyways so on to the next one.

"Have you been educated?" Jorah asked sharply although not unkind.

"Yes, I went to school every day," Serenity smiled remembering how much she enjoyed school. She had especially liked it on days when the teacher read from her books to them.

Jorah smirked even more. None of the issues that Kaiba had with the girl were justified. "So is there anything you'd like me to get you before I go?"

Serenity opened her mouth to ask for a book to read but thought better of it, "No, but thanks."

Jorah frowned the girl was polite but obviously lying, "I know you're lying so just tell me what you'd like me to get you."

Serenity cursed herself for forgetting that the fae could sense lies, "If it wouldn't inconvenience you I'd like a book to read."

"Any book in particular?" Jorah asked liking the girl quite a bit more. Not only was she intelligent but she enjoyed reading. Smirking Jorah thought that there was absolutely no reason why Kaiba wouldn't be able to get along with this girl once they solved the problem of his stubborn attitude. Later she'd have to show the girl to the library.

**-Chapter 3 End-**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast although this version does not have the same exact plot. Just the basics and the Fae you don't recognize.

**Author's Note-** I am so sorry for taking so long. School got busy and I had no time for this fanfic. I'm back and dreadfully sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I'm hoping that you are all still there but I think I may have lost my reviewers. Kudos to all the people that are still here though. I hope you like the newest chapter. Yes, Jorah does come off a bit mean but that's just because she doesn't play around.

-Edit- Yeah, Jorah is probably the only one in the castle who doesn't fear Kaiba. She is also the one of the older fae and therefore the person who is really in charge in that castle. I hope I managed to get across the point that she just thinks of Kaiba as a spoiled brat more or less.

**Comments to Reviewers-**

Solo-girl Well I didn't think much when I picked Serenity's favorite colors. I just thought 'dark green would be a good color for her' and black goes well with it. Although you are right in the sense that I wanted to focus more on Serenity being able to handle herself without Joey.

Paladin Dragoon I'm glad you think my story is good, and I'm doubly glad that you like the twists.

Female-Yami/Yugi I never get tired of hearing it! Yes, school is evil and now I'm out for the summer. Although I do have color guard practices.

Six of Hearts I never get tired of positive reviews. I'm happy you think my story is good.

? It's okay that you didn't like my story. No need to apologize. If you review again maybe you could tell me why so that I can work on any problems my story might have?

Katsuya-no-Koibito Well, I've finally updated like you've asked!

Thanks to everyone reading my story! Even if you don't review! But please review and help me out. When reviewing please try to tell me what you did/didn't like about my story. Even flames are welcome if they have a point somewhere.


	5. Mentions of Improvement

**-Chapter 4-**

The next morning Serenity woke up to find a small pile of books on her nightstand. She smiled and looked them over; Jorah had picked many different types of books for her to read. The one book that caught her attention was the one labeled A History of the Faeries. It was a plain book that really wouldn't catch anyone's eye except for the fact that the title was written in something sparkly. Serenity wandered over to it and ran a finger over the smooth lettering. Upon picking up the book Serenity happened to look out the window at the garden.

'Maybe I'll go read in the garden today,' she thought to herself. Rapidly changing into something comfortable she took the book out into the garden. She walked around the pathways and looked at the beautiful flowers and fountains before seeing a gorgeous gazebo. She smiled to herself and ran over to it. The gazebo was surrounded by roses and had cushioned settees inside. She thought about how perfect it was for reading and settled into a settee, which was delightfully comfortable. As she began to read she lost all consciousness of the world around her.

A few hours later Kaiba wandered out into the garden for his daily stroll. His eyes narrowed as he saw the girl reading in _his _gazebo. Normally he sat there for lunch but today it was occupied and he was unable to enjoy his peaceful, solitary lunch with a twit of a girl nearby. He quickly walked over to the girl and hovered there glaring at her.

Eventually she noticed him and looked up with slight fear in her eyes. They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before Kaiba spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at her.

Looking quite confused (and a bit scared) at the verbal attack she responded, "I just thought that I'd read in the garden for a while today. Is there something wrong?"

'_Yes there's something wrong, you're in my spot. Go away,_' he thought to himself. He was about to put voice to that thought when Jorah and Naiya arrived.

"I told you that I saw her come out here," Naiya said to Jorah while pointing toward Serenity.

Jorah made a face, "Yes, you did, well it's a good thing that we told the servants to bring lunch for them both out here." Jorah clapped and the Faeries behind them began setting up for lunch.

"Dear after you're done eating I'll help you into clothing that is a bit more adequate," Naiya said looking at the fairly loose dress that Serenity had put on.

The whole time this was happening Kaiba was settling into another one of the settees. Once the faeries had stopped talking he motioned toward Jorah who approached him. Making eye contact he told her that he would not appreciate having Serenity eat lunch with him. He asked her to kindly remove the girl.

"Kaiba, quit being such a spoilt brat," Jorah said simply before retreating with the rest of the faeries.

Lunch was painfully quiet, neither Kaiba nor Serenity spoke. Kaiba being a snob believed Serenity unworthy of his presence. Serenity being a normal human being was scared to death of Kaiba. When the meal was finished Serenity excused herself and practically flew to her room.

Naiya was there waiting for her.

"Take a bath dear and I'll get you prepared for dinner," Naiya said motioning toward the bathroom.

"But I just had lunch!" Serenity protested.

"Dinner is a very formal affair tonight and it will take you quite a while to get prepared. The bath is already ready," Naiya pushed her into the bathroom.

After washing herself Serenity wrapped a towel around her body and went back into her bedroom. Looking around she noticed a beautiful maroon dress lying on her bed. It was a fairly simple long sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline, but it looked a bit on the small side in the bodice.  
"Well now that you're done let's get you dressed," Naiya said seeming to emerge from thin air.

Serenity looked at the dress sadly and ran her fingers along a sleeve stopping at the end to finger the silk, "I'm afraid it looks to small for me Naiya…"

Naiya looked at the dress skeptically, "No it isn't. In fact, it might be a bit too big once we get a corset on you."

Serenity just stared at Naiya in disbelief as Naiya began to look through her drawers. Serenity had never had to wear a corset, well; she'd never owned a dress that needed one anyways.

Finding a suitable corset Naiya approached Serenity. Still thinking Serenity didn't realize this until the corset was pushed over her head. Serenity dropped her towel in shock and Naiya pushed the corset down further until it was situated properly.

"You might want to hold onto the bedpost while I lace this up," Naiya said while beginning to tighten the laces.

Serenity moved over slightly so that she could grip the bedpost and Naiya started lacing it tightly. As Naiya started to pull harder Serenity's grip on the bedpost tightened until finally it was laced fully.

After many struggles Naiya managed to get Serenity prepared for dinner in the fashion that Jorah had suggested. 'Jorah was right,' Naiya mused to herself, 'the girl really does look older like this.'

The corset had managed somehow to make Serenity's curves appear more womanly and the barely noticeable make-up made her look older and more refined. Her hair was twisted back and up with slight strands escaping and Naiya had put a ruby necklace onto Serenity's neck. Naiya smiled and moved over to Serenity where she pushed Serenity's back slightly inward.

"Don't forget to stand up straight," Naiya told her after Serenity had given her a confused look, "you wouldn't want to ruin the beauty of that dress by slouching." After forcing Serenity to also tilt her chin upward slightly Naiya knew that there was little else that she could do.

Moving over to Serenity's door and opening it Naiya led Serenity to the dining room stopping right before the dining room door. She turned to Serenity and told her that she shouldn't fear Kaiba. Naiya also mentioned that Serenity had better keep her upper body straight otherwise she'd make sure that the corset was even tighter next time. Then Naiya smiled and opened the door, pushing Serenity inside.

Serenity entered the room nervously but remembered to keep her back straight as she looked around. Looking at the table she saw two place settings on it. Noticing that Kaiba was sitting at one with a cross look on his face she hurried to the other one. Almost as soon as she sat down the meal was served. It was almost like the faeries were waiting for her to arrive. Shaking her head at the thought Serenity began what promised to be an uneventful and quiet meal.

Kaiba had been sitting there waiting for the stupid girl to show up. He was rather hungry and the faeries refused to serve dinner until she arrived. It had put him in an even fowler mood than normal, if that was even possible.

The door opened and he looked up expectantly. Seeing the girl get pushed inside he allowed himself a quick smirk before glaring at her. She straightened up and he suddenly noticed the difference in her appearance. She seemed to have matured over the course of a few hours. She was almost, well, acceptable.

Kaiba shook his head ad she began to stiffly walk over to the table. The key word was almost. She still had a long way to go before he would even consider her as…

He stopped that train of thought as the meal was set into place. He shouldn't even be considering what he might consider her to be. She may clean up nicely but most women could do that. Her intelligence and mannerisms still seemed a bit average and that would probably never change. She wouldn't ever be good enough for him. In fact, he doubted that anyone ever would be.

Kaiba smirked and began to eat. Eventually Jorah would realize that this girl didn't suit him and take her back. Until then however he could ignore her. She seemed to be scared of him so there was no chance of her seeking him out. After all, there was very little anyone, even a fae, could do to get a human to go against fear. Mankind was weak that way.

**-Chapter 4 End-**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast although this version does not have the same exact plot. Just the basics and the Fae you don't recognize.

**Author's Note-** Well, it's been a year I think. I'm sorry. I meant to update quite a while ago and I was almost done with this chapter when my computer crashed. I did have this chapter saved onto a disc but for some bizarre reason the disc was corrupted. Well, I got a brand new computer shortly afterward but all inspiration had already left me. I just couldn't bring myself to re-write it.  
Well, here it is. I meant for it to be longer but that just seemed to be the perfect place to stop. I don't stop where I want to just where the story demands it of me. I have an idea of where I want this story to go but first I need to get through the boring stuff (a.k.a. this chapter). I'm sorry but I couldn't find a way to make it more interesting without rushing it and it's a bit rushed as is.  
Well as always, comments are loved. Constructive criticism is even more loved as I certainly do need it.

-Edit- Even as a bear Kaiba thinks of himself as about the rest of the human race. Anyways, I didn't have to change much in this chapter but yeah. I still don't like it much.

**Comments to Reviewers-**

Afrkapuz-Ha ha, yeah. Kaiba probably would be out to get me after reading this story. I'm sure that there are other authors that he'd rather kill first though.  
Hopefully…

Hakudoshi-chan -Yeah, so far I think that I like my prologue better than the rest of the story. There's going to be another scene coming up that I think that I'll like a bit more though.

vendred13- I know, I wish that my chapters would be longer too. I'm going to start trying to get them over 2000 words but well… sometimes I just run into good places to stop. I can't help myself.

Paladin Dragoon- I hope you don't have anymore trouble this time around… even though I had more time between updates. I'm going to try and update often to make up for it.

SirisAnkh- Eh, I'm still rather hateful of your Kaiba characterization. It really bothers me but then again I'm overprotective of his coldheartedness. :Shrugs:

Tecna -You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that and I hope that I've managed to convert you.

Fanactic- Well you've got your wish. I've continued and I plan to keep on doing so until the end in fact it was your review that made me start thinking about this story again.


	6. All About Lunch

**-Chapter 5-**

Joey, Tristan, and Duke had gotten lost in the forest. Not that anyone would have been surprised had they known this. After all, Tristan and Duke had been following Joey who didn't really know where he was going, and even if he had, Joey was known to get lost on his way to the market. However, even if that hadn't been true, the castle was protected by fae magic. Now that a suitable girl was living in the castle no mortals would be able to find it. They, hopefully, wouldn't need another girl and they certainly did not need people just barging in.

The three men were too busy swearing at each other to notice that they had somehow managed to arrive back in town.

Duke scowled at Tristan and looked around suddenly recognizing their surroundings, "Hey we've managed to get back to town, thanks to my guidance of course."

"You didn't even say anything about the town while we were lost. All you did was whine about how we were lost and it was all my fault," Tristan glared at Duke while saying this.

"Well at least you admit that us being lost was your fault."

"I did no such thing! It was your entire fault! You're just trying to blame me!"

Joey sighed and directed his horse back to his house as Tristan and Duke began to fight. 'What went wrong?' he mused 'I could've sworn that I knew the way to that castle.' Sighing dejectedly he put his horse in the stables and began to think about what he could do for his sister.

Jorah was in her study thinking about current events. They had managed to find another girl, and Jorah approved of this one. She hadn't spent an entire week in her room crying and pitying herself. She had managed to face Kaiba and even continued to be around him despite the obvious fear she had pertaining to him. Jorah knew that the girl had a quick mind and might eventually overcome her fear of Kaiba. Love may or may not follow, she couldn't force that feeling, but she sure as hell could push them in that direction. In the past few days Kaiba had been avoiding Serenity without Serenity voicing any protests. Jorah knew that Serenity was secretly happy about the lack of seeing him even though she hadn't voiced that thought either.

Jorah did need to get them into a habit of spending time together. Nothing would happen if things continued on this path.

Perhaps if she forced them to take their meals together? Breakfast could be singular because they woke up at completely different times but lunch and dinner would have to be eaten together. Jorah picked up a piece of paper and wrote that down as a mental note to inform everyone else.

The All Hallows Eve feast was coming up in a few weeks. Every year all the fae and a few of the elves would come to the castle for the feast. There was always dancing in the ballroom and everyone had a wonderful time. Jorah knew that Serenity would enjoy it and was certain to come. If only she could convince Kaiba to go she could force them together for an entire night.

…and wine tended to make humans more outgoing if consumed in large amounts didn't it? Well she would just have to make sure that they both had a large amount of wine now wouldn't she.

Jorah smiled to herself, almost in an evil manner, and continued to write ideas on her paper. They would fall in love. She'd make sure of it.

The next day Kaiba was very upset to find that the faeries were refusing to serve him lunch until Serenity showed up. She wasn't expected to show up and he doubted that she would if she had the choice. He explained that they hadn't planned to eat together and that she wasn't going to show up but the faeries were adamant about not being able to serve him without her being present.

Kaiba growled and stormed into the castle. Well if they wouldn't feed him he'd just have to get the food out of the kitchens himself. He quickly located the kitchens and was approaching the door when he ran into something. Regaining his balance he reached out with his hand and felt an invisible wall. Examining it carefully he found that he couldn't get past. He was about to walk around to the other door to the kitchen when Jorah came up behind him looking smug.

Kaiba recognized the expression on her face, "What did you do!"

Jorah became, if possible, even more smug looking. "I figured you'd try to get the food yourself so I placed a barrier around the kitchen. I believe that the other faeries have already told you this but you aren't allowed to eat meals without Serenity's company and vise versa."

Kaiba just stared at her for a minute before opening his mouth and beginning to yell at her. Such a stupid plan, did she even think that it would work? The girl would never be good enough for him.

Jorah just stared at Kaiba until he was done yelling. "Serenity is in the library if you'd care to eat. Don't force her to come down though or I'll make sure you don't get any food until dinner." Jorah turned around and walked away.

Kaiba glared at her retreating figure before he began to head to the Library. His stomach had already begun its protest of the lack of food and Kaiba didn't plan on denying it any longer than necessary. He would drag Serenity down to the dining hall if he had to. It was lunchtime and he was starved!

Kaiba walked into the library and saw Serenity curled up in a seat reading green leather book. As soon as he laid eyes on her, however, the book became non-existent along with the library and his complaining stomach. The only thing that he could focus on was the piece of bread that she was nibbling at.

"Where did you get that bread! I thought that the no food rule applied to you as well!" Kaiba twitched. "What is wrong with that damned fae!"

Serenity's eyes widened as she looked up at him. She didn't want to make a sound out of fear that he would turn on her. She had to answer the question though, it would be rude not to.  
"This is left-over from my breakfast. The faeries gave me a rather large one and I couldn't possibly eat it all so I decided to save some for later." She shot him a nervous look hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her response.

Kaiba still wasn't calming down though. He was hungry, he wanted food, and the only person who could manage to make the faeries supply him with food (other than Jorah who would rather let him starve) was sitting there eating food. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! He'd had enough of this running around. He wanted food and he wanted it now!

Kaiba grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her down the stairs. He was happy to notice that she was going along with him out of shock and fear. He walked a little faster to get to the dining room before it wore off and she started screaming or crying like the others.

Serenity knew that he wasn't going to kill her. He certainly had no qualms about hurting her but she knew that as soon as they managed to get to where he was dragging her that he would let her go.

She still couldn't help being afraid.

She knew that she needed to be brave. Jorah told her that a fear of Kaiba would only lead to a greater fear of him. Jorah had explained that he couldn't kill her and was hardly likely to try…

"_Serenity dear, there's nothing to be afraid of." Jorah had leaned over and pat Serenity's back. "He can't kill you and I don't believe that he wants to."_

_Serenity had been a bit critical, "He hates me though. I can see it in the way he looks at me. I can't help but worry that a beast like that might try to get rid of me."_

_Jorah shook her head at this response. She had told Serenity that she needed to stop thinking of Kaiba as a common everyday bear. He wasn't a beast and thinking such would only make him seem so to Serenity's eyes. She had told Serenity that she needed to be brave and at least not show her fear of Kaiba._

"_And who knows," Jorah had said smiling, "your fear might vanish if you ignore it for long enough but all I know is that if you live in fear of him the next two years are going to be hell for you."_

_Serenity stared at Jorah, "What do you mean, next two years?"_

"_Well you are aware of the fact that you'll be residing with us for the next two years."_

'_Hopefully longer if I have anything to say about it,' Jorah added to herself._

_Serenity shook her head. The thought of just how long she would be living in the castle until she could see her brother again scared her. She looked up at Jorah with pleading eyes._

"_Two… two years?"_

"_I'm afraid so dear. Don't look at me like that. I can't do anything to make it shorter, but…" Jorah paused for emphasis._

"_What! Is there a way to shorten it?" Serenity pounced on Jorah. "Please tell me what it is!"_

_Jorah pursed her lip for effect before continuing, "Well, if you could get on Kaiba's good side he might let you go early. Or at least let you visit your brother." Jorah was lying through her teeth, Kaiba had as little control over Serenity's presence in the castle as Serenity did, but Serenity didn't need to know that._

Serenity managed to scrounge up a little bit of bravery as Kaiba dragged her into the dining room. He pushed her into a chair and then he took a seat as well. After summoning a fae and ordering her to bring food he turned to Serenity.

"You know you are the most bothersome guest I've ever had."

Serenity just gawked at him. He had barged in on her while she was reading and thrown a fit about a piece of _bread_ before dragging her down countless stairs into the dining room and **he** was telling **her** that she was bothersome?

What was going through his disillusioned mind that made him believe her to be so bothersome?

"I'm sorry if allowing myself to be dragged down all those stairs is bothersome to you but if I am so bothersome then I shall just remove the bother and retire back to the library." Serenity turned to leave but ended up crying out in pain as his paw grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so. I've finally managed to get those faeries to serve me lunch. I am not going to allow you to leave until I'm done." Kaiba let go of her as she sunk down into her chair while nursing her wrist.

The door opened and Kaiba smirked eagerly as lunch was finally served. He helped himself to a bunch of food and ate greedily finally able to sate his rumbling stomach.

Serenity just watched in interest while eating a piece of fruit. Despite her fear of him trying to fight her for any food in his hungry craze she knew that she'd be safe with the fruit. He almost never ate any. She had heard what he'd said to her quite clearly and wondered why the faeries had refused to serve him food and why he believed her to be important to his eating habits. It had nothing to do with her, did it?

Well she knew one thing was certain. She'd have to be nice to Kaiba if she ever hoped to see her brother again in less than two years. Kaiba ever liking her was not a likely possibility but she had to try. She was already missing her brother and it hadn't even been a month yet. Imagine a year or two without him?

No she couldn't possibly manage it… she had to get Kaiba to like her.

**-End Chapter 5-**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast although this version does not have the same exact plot. Just the basics and the Fae you don't recognize.

**Author's Note-** This chapter is over 2000 words. Not including the disclaimer, author's note and whatnot here at the bottom! I'm so glad that I finally was able to type up a longer chapter.

Well the characters seem to be taking a life of their own. One scene in particular bothered me because I wanted Jorah to say something but Kaiba had to be all impatient and demanding. I didn't even plan for him to say that. He just did.

In other news. I meant to get this done yesterday but I had color guard practice so I couldn't finish it until today. The next chapter might end up being a side story but then again it might not.

-Edit- Ohhh, now to finally start that new Chapter!

**Comments to Reviewers-**

Tecna- Glad to see that you're still with me on the story. Well, here's another update and in so much less time than the gap between the last two.

rayearth-luvr- Actually, faeries is one of those words that can be spelled more than one way and still be correct. However, the meaning changes slightly depending on the spelling. Fairies is the plural form of fairy just as faeries is the plural form of fae. Fae is a much older and less known term. A fairy tends to be about 6 inches with wings and such where as a fae is more humanlike in appearance. Fae are also much more powerful than fairies and it's been said that they were somehow descendents of the Gods. So, in actuality I do in fact mean faeries not fairies.


End file.
